Bakemono
by And Allegra
Summary: Em um futuro não muito distante, os homens dominaram as galáxias e os mais ricos compram até mesmo planetas. Agora tudo é considerado descartável, até mesmo as vidas humanas. Quando a terra é vendida para um cientista insano é hora de começar a se preparar para o pior, pois agora um novo jogo macabro irá começar e você pode ser um dos escolhidos.


Em algum lugar da imponente Tóquio, em uma época não muito distante, um cientista insano observava aquela bela cidade que seria o palco do seu show de horrores, esse cientista era Madara Uchiha, conhecido por suas incríveis descobertas sobre o espaço-tempo e a biologia, ele era respeitado por muitos e odiado por todos os seus antigos inimigos – aqueles pobres tolos que um dia ousaram desafia-lo e que hoje se encontram na mais amarga situação dessa podre realidade.

O Uchiha imaginava como seria divertido o seu mais novo jogo e quem seria aquele com poder suficiente para vencê-lo, mesmo para ele que era o criador do jogo e aquele que podia manipula-lo, era difícil saber com certeza quem seria o vencedor, talvez seu sobrinho idiota que leva uma vida miserável ou o herdeiro do único homem que fora capaz de vencê-lo algum dia, talvez o policial que vinha a algum tempo perseguindo-o para provar para a humanidade que ele era um criminoso, quem sabe até mesmo a garota com cabelos em tom de rosa que o odeia mais que tudo, realmente as opções eram muitas e ele estava excitado para saber quem seria a pessoa capaz de roubar o seu trono.

Ele foi tirado de seus devaneios quando dois seguranças arrastaram uma loira dona de seios fartos para o centro da sala, logo atrás dela vinha um estranho homem com longos cabelos negros, pele pálida e olhos amarelos e outro com cabelos brancos amarados, pele em um tom não tão claro quanto a do anterior e olhos castanhos.

– Que bom que se juntou a mim em um momento tão feliz, Tsunade. –Ele disse em um tom serio que contrariava o seu estado interno de ansiedade.

– Cale-se lixo, você sabe que estou aqui obrigada. – Ela disse em um tom baixo e de cabeça baixa, ela estava fraca e muito cansada, os últimos meses haviam sido uma tortura para ela, ela havia ficado presa em um laboratório ajustando aqueles monstros que Madara havia criado isso somado à preocupação que sentia em relação sobre como sua afilhada estava, havia lhe causado grandes problemas de saúde.

Madara suspirou e lançou um olhar cheio de desprezo para a loira que se não tivesse o apoio dos seguranças provavelmente estaria estirada no chão, realmente Madara estava muito instável naquele dia.

– Você deveria ser grata a mim, afinal estou lhe dando a chance de rever sua querida afilhada, ou você não está curiosa sobre como está a sua **Onihime***?– Após essas palavras a atenção de Tsunade estava dirigida somente a Madara e ele gargalhou com satisfação após perceber isso.

***Onihime = A princesa demônio.**

–Você é facilmente manipulada sabia? –Ele fez uma pausa e olhou em direção a mulher que agora o encarava ansiosamente. –Mas é claro que você sabe! Afinal você acabou aqui porque estava preocupada com a bastardinha, vou fazer um convite e você não poderá recusa-lo, você ficara aqui comigo e nossos queridos companheiros de pesquisa e iremos assistir ao desempenho da sua querida Onihime, aposto que ela vai se esforça bastante para receber o premio dela, que no caso é você, eu tinha preparado alguém para fazer os trabalhos sujos durante a batalha, mas acho que ela faria isso com muito mais vontade para salvar a sua querida madrinha, o que acha de a vermos lutando? Aposto que seria interessante! – E lá estava ele gargalhando novamente, enquanto Tsunade estava tremendo e chorando.

– Seu maldito. –Ela tentou se soltar dos seguranças, mas foi uma tentativa falha e Madara fez um sinal para que os seguranças a colocassem no sofá, enquanto isso Kabuto servia um copo com uísque para Madara que agora estava sentado em sua poltrona.

– Atualmente o jogo tem mais 12 jogadores que em breve estarão com seus ingressos para essa nova era da humanidade, e você ajudou bastante nisso Tsunade. – Ele fez uma pausa, tomou um pouco do seu uísque e continuou. – Os humanos destroem e constroem, sempre alegando ser pela sede do conhecimento ou por um bem maior, mas tudo isso é mentira! Eu odeio essa realidade! Eu odeio essa dimensão! Por anos eu tentei me ajustar aos padrões considerados os normais, tentei ser um bom aluno e um ótimo filho, mas para que? Para viver nessa realidade chata e sem graça? Onde a única diversão que temos é destruir uns aos outros com palavras ou meios violentos. –Ele parou mais uma vez e olhou na direção de Tsunade, que agora parecia ter se recuperado do ultimo ataque dos seguranças e estava mais uma vez disposta a lutar.

– Você é somente um lunático! Você realmente está me dizendo que fez toda essa merda porque simplesmente estava entediado? Se não está gostando então simplesmente se mate, não envolva pessoas inocentes nos seus planos devassos! –Ela praticamente gritou, mas em resposta o Uchiha somente a encarou e após longos segundos ele suspirou e continuou seu discurso.

– Eu nem ao menos me lembro quando foi que me desiludi com essa realidade, passei a investigar o espaço-tempo, e um dia acabei descobrindo outra dimensão, fiquei tão excitado em saber que poderia ir para ela, ou pelo menos assim pensei, eu descobri que não conseguiria levar nada dessa dimensão para a outra, mas eu podia trazer pequenos objetos da outra para essa, a principio fiquei confuso sobre como usaria aquela tecnologia avançada que se encontrava na outra dimensão, no inicio usei para coisas pequenas como teorias revolucionárias e curas para doenças que antes achávamos incuráveis. Mas isso era tedioso, eu percebi que ainda não havia chegado onde queria, então há alguns anos eu conseguir trazer o DNA dos seres da outra dimensão e os desenvolvi em laboratório, foi algo que demorou muito e tivemos alguns problemas no estágio final como você deve ter notado. Mas hoje finalmente terei o inicio da minha recompensa, um jogo que transformara o modo de ver da sociedade, algo que eles não poderão parar e nem ao menos evitar. –Ao final desse grande discurso os seguranças, Orochimaru e Kabuto estavam aplaudindo, realmente eles eram os únicos animados com toda essa loucura.

– Por causa dessas suas experiências com o espaço-tempo o nosso planeta sofreu alterações! Eu aposto que você notou! No inicio se você fosse somente ariscar a vida dos jogadores poderia ser algo com que eles poderiam lidar, mas não, agora a vida de muitas pessoas na Terra está em risco! – Disse Tsunade.

– Você está parecendo o Jiraya e isso é cansativo! Cale-se e vamos esperar pelo momento em que os doze competidores irão descobrir seus ingressos! – Ele exclamou e logo todos se calaram e ficaram observando as câmeras, esperando que o show de horrores de Madara começasse.

* * *

Em um apartamento na parte norte de Tóquio, uma excêntrica ruiva borbulhava de raiva, mais uma vez ela havia sido deixada de lado pelo seu acompanhante, mesmo sendo uma bela mulher com seus longos e sedosos cabelos ruivos, olhos escarlates e um corpo bem acentuado, ela não conseguia se manter em um relacionamento durável com os homens que ela acreditava ter saído diretamente dos seus sonhos, dos morenos aos de cabelos prateados, dos sensíveis e tímidos aos mais excêntricos, ela nunca conseguia ter o relacionamento dos sonhos.

Sim, ela é uma mulher interesseira e não nega, e sim, todos os homens com quem ela já se relacionou tinham algo bem visto pela sociedade; uma grande fortuna, um bom cargo politico ou uma boa aparência.

Ela trancou a porta que agora estava atrás de si e procurou pelo interruptor, assim que a luz foi acessa assustou-se com a grande caixa no meio da sala do seu apartamento e colocou as mãos sobre a boca em uma tentativa falha de abafar o grito, assim que se recuperou do susto ela procurou por alguém ou algo estranho – além da caixa gigante –, mas não encontrou nada, procurou por todos os outros cômodos do apartamento, mas tudo parecia estar normal, a única coisa estranha era aquela caixa.

Nesse momento Karin já roía suas antes impecáveis unhas em busca de uma resposta para sua duvida interior: "Quem e por qual motivo colocou isso aqui? Talvez um daqueles maníacos que saem em busca de moças inocentes! Droga! Talvez ele tenha até mesmo colocado câmeras escondidas aqui! Como naquele filme que assisti alguns meses atrás. Por via das dúvidas acho melhor abrir essa caixa e verificar o que tem dentro dela".

Então, mesmo hesitante, ela começou a abrir a caixa que estava situada no meio da sala, entre o sofá e a mesa de centro, assim que retirou o embrulho pode notar uma pequena carta colada na caixa.

"Então você é mesmo um maníaco! Que medo!" – Ela pensou enquanto tremia deliberadamente, ela respirou fundo duas vezes e reuniu um pouco de coragem para abrir a carta.

_Parabéns senhorita Uzumaki._

_A senhorita foi uma das escolhidas para disputar o premio dos meus mais novos projetos, o "Bakemono", espero que aproveite o jogo e se prepare para o maravilhoso premio, em breve você estará recebendo novas instruções, por enquanto apenas aproveite a companhia do seu excêntrico servo._

_Madara Uchiha._

_P.S: Não aconselho a senhorita a tentar fugir ou acabará passando por situações não muito agradáveis._

– Mas que merda é essa? –Ela perguntou para si mesma enquanto esquecia-se dos últimos minutos que haviam sidos os mais aterrorizantes da sua vida.

– Como assim escolhida para participar de um jogo? – Esbravejou a ruiva, que agora andava em círculos pela sala.

– Desde quando eu tenho cara de quem gosta de joguinhos idiotas? Até parece que eu iria querer participar de algo tão estupido quanto isso? – Ela continuou sua seção – não tão interna – de desabafo.

– Quem foi o idiota que mandou isso? – Disse ela enquanto lia mais uma vez o papel a procura do nome do "idiota" que havia lhe enviado a mensagem.

Logo após ler novamente o nome do "idiota" ela meditou um pouco para se lembrar de onde havia visto aquele nome, correu para o seu quarto e procurou a sua caixinha de lembranças, onde ela guardava todos os tipos de coisas – desde chicletes até mesmo os seus diplomas– e procurou pelos convites de casamentos.

Encontrou o que ela estava procurando, o papel tinha uma aparência um pouco desgastada devido o tempo, mas ainda podia-se notar as bordas em um tom dourado e uma elegantíssima letra em um tom rubro, leu o convite e confirmou suas suspeitas, ela o conhecia, havia ido ao trágico casamento dele e após essa constatação um calafrio percorreu todo o seu corpo. E mais uma vez naquele dia ela estava tremendo de medo.

Ela andou até a cozinha procurando alguma bebida forte que a entorpece-se ao ponto dela nem ao menos ter capacidade de lembrar-se do seu nome, mas não encontrou nenhuma bebida alcoólica e suspirou, então optou por um suco de maracujá e seguiu em direção à sala.

Quando chegou a sala encontrou um homem de cabelos brancos e olhos em um tom lilás, ele trajava uma camisa sem mangas no mesmo tom dos seus olhos e uma calça branca.

Quando ele a notou sorriu para ela mostrando seus dentes afiados o que fez com que ela deixa-se o copo escorregar da sua mão, mas dessa vez ela não gritou, talvez por já estar ficando acostumada com os desastres que estavam acontecendo naquela noite ou talvez por já estar cansada de gritar, então ela simplesmente tentou se recompor e encarou o homem do modo mais raivoso que ela conseguiu.

– Quem é você? – Ela disse e sua voz saiu um pouco esganiçada devido a sua raiva transparente, o homem apenas riu.

– Seu humilde servo, aquele que você queria matar quando deixou preso na caixa para ir delirar. – Ele disse sarcástico.

– Ahn? – Perguntou a ruiva sem entender o que o garoto queria dizer.

– Você ao menos leu o que estava escrito no bilhete que o Madara enviou? Eu sou seu ingresso para o jogo, seu leal servo, seu Bakemono, aquele que irá lutar por você para que possamos conseguir o prêmio. –Ele disse entediado e revirou os olhos.

– Naquele papel não dizia que eu teria que te aturar! E qual é o premio? –Ela disse com os olhos brilhando em excitação, dependendo do premio talvez valesse apena aguentar aquele estranho cara.

– Não faço ideia! – Exclamou o garoto dando de ombros no final.

– Seu cara de tubarão inútil! Bem não me importo com isso! Saia da minha casa agora e diga ao Madara que não participarei dos joguinhos idiotas dele! – Ela empurrou o "cara de tubarão" e a sua espada até a porta e o colocou para fora, mas antes de fechar a porta ela gritou para ele. – Passe muito mal!

Ela trancou a porta e encostou-se a nela escorregando, não tinha mais forças para nada, primeiro o desastre amoroso e agora esse maldito cara esquisito, ela deixou as lágrimas descer pelo seu rosto e encostou sua cabeça na parede, tentando esvaziar sua mente e o seu coração. Ela realmente não era alguém que tinha sorte no amor, mas talvez a sua sorte no jogo estivesse para começar...

* * *

Os humanos são todos estranhos, diferentes entre si, mas com uma única e fiel característica que não muda em nenhum; eles são todos excêntricos. Bem, há aqueles que são tímidos e que não demonstram toda essa herança, mas em algum momento da sua vida eles irão demonstrar isso. Das garotas tímidas que sonham com os seus príncipes encantados enquanto passam pomada nas espinhas, aos homens de negócios amargurados com algum fato do seu passado.

A tímida garota de cabelos castanhos observava sua mestra excêntrica bater em alguns delinquentes, a cada chute que sua mestra dava em um deles ela se encolhia assustada, ela não gostava de ter que usar a violência, porém a sua mestra era alguém que parecia não concorda com isso.

Desde que a garota esbelta de cabelos rosados e brilhantes olhos verdes havia a tirado da sua cela no laboratório de Madara as duas haviam se tornado bastante intimas, talvez a denominação "melhores amigas" se encaixassem melhor, bem, pelo menos aparentemente.

Já que a relação das duas ia muito além disso, a tímida garota se chamava Ai e era um protótipo de um Bakemono, não iria ser colocada na competição e talvez por isso ela não gostasse de usar a violência, mas a garota de cabelos rosados – Sakura – havia lhe tirado de sua prisão e lhe mostrado um mundo antes desconhecido para Ai.

Talvez por gratidão ou pelo carinho que sentia pela rosada que Ai algumas vezes ignorasse o que considerava certo, para manter aquela doce garota bem Ai seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, até mesmo participar do jogo macabro de Madara.

O seu nome combinava perfeitamente com sua aparência dócil, a garota tinha cabelos castanho claro que iam até um pouco abaixo de queixo, intrigantes olhos vermelhos, um pequeno e delicado nariz, seus lábios eram pequenos e encantadores, ela aparentava ter no máximo quatorze anos. Quase sempre usava seu delicado e fofo vestido rosa decorado com muitas flores, o vestido ia até a altura dos joelhos e tinha mangas finas enfeitadas com flores. No pescoço da garota havia um belo laço rosa, e no seu cabelo havia mais arranjos florais no lado esquerdo. Mas apesar da aparência dócil ela era bastante poderosa, ela estava entre os dez Bakemonos mais fortes.

Ai resolveu apreciar a bela paisagem que se formava em Tóquio ao invés de ver todos aqueles garotos serem brutalmente massacrados por sua mestra.

Os minúsculos flocos de neve insistiam em cair cada vez mais rápido baixando a temperatura da cidade, Ai levou suas mãos cobertas por luvas para perto da boca e as assoprou se divertindo em ver sua respiração sair em forma de fumaça, ela adorava as mudanças de tempo, adorava em como esse planeta podia ser misterioso tendo seu clima tão facilmente alterado, ela virou-se para trás assustada quando sentiu uma respiração atrás de si, e saltou para trás tentando se afastar daquele garoto de cabelos morenos que havia se aproximado dela sem que a mesma percebesse.

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse agarrar Ai e fazer dela sua refém ele foi acertado por Sakura e imediatamente caiu desacordado.

Sakura Haruno realmente era uma mistura de algo extremamente exótico e encantador, dona de belos cabelos em um tom de rosa claro que iam até um pouco abaixo do queixo, olhos verdes com um brilho que poderia facilmente ganhar de esmeraldas, um nariz de tamanho médio e um pouco fino, lábios rosados e finos. Na ocasião ela trajava seu uniforme escolar, uma blusa branca com mangas por baixo de um suéter amarelo e uma saia azul na altura das coxas.

O que ela tinha de bonita tinha de assustadora, conhecida como "Onihime", a princesa demônio, ela era considerada um delinquente juvenil e praticamente todos os dias estava metida em grandes confusões, não que ela realmente fosse uma encrenqueira, mas sempre acabava nos lugares errados nas horas erradas ou via alguma injustiça acontecendo e não conseguia ficar parada assistindo.

Mas tudo isso não passava de fachada, ela era uma garota gentil e até mesmo um pouco delicada com aqueles com quem ela era intima, cresceu praticamente sem família, somente com sua madrinha Tsunade que pouco tempo atrás havia sido sequestrada por um lunático com planos nefastos. Mas ela não deixou por menos e algum tempo depois de descobrir quem era o tal sequestrador lunático ela invadiu o laboratório dele e tentou resgatar sua tia, bem, as coisas não saíram como o planejado e ela teve que voltar para casa como uma fugitiva levando na bagagem uma das criações do tal sequestrador, essa criação era Ai, aquele que virou sua irmãzinha.

– Preste atenção no que está acontecendo ao seu redor! – Exclamou furiosa a rosada que logo depois lançou um olhar mortal para os delinquentes que tremeram diante dele.

–Seus bastardos miseráveis! Como ousam atacar minha pobre irmãzinha? Eu irei matar todos vocês! – Exclamou novamente a rosada que logo após correu atrás daqueles bastardos que ousaram chegar perto da sua irmãzinha indefesa.

–Ei irmã eles não tem culpa de um deles ter tentado se aproximar de mim. – Disse Ai tentando fazer com que Sakura deixasse aqueles garotos em paz, mas de nada adiantou a rosada estava no auge da sua fúria.

– Fujam! A Onihime irá nos matar! – Um deles gritou e saiu correndo pela rua deserta, logo sendo acompanhado pelo outros, alguns caíram e outros acabaram se batendo uns com os outros, mas logo todos sumiram do alcance da visão de Sakura.

Sakura apenas encostou-se a uma parede e suspirou entediada, Ai sorriu e foi em sua direção.

– Parabéns, irmã. – Disse Ai enquanto sorria docemente para a irmã, mas está apenas lhe lançou um olhar raivoso.

– Como você pode ser tão desleixada ao ponto de ficar meditando no meio de uma luta? Se eu não estivesse prestando atenção àquele cara teria te machucado! – Exclamou a rosada furiosa.

– Na verdade se eu usasse meus poderes ele não iria ter a mínima chance, certo? – Exclamou a morena risonha.

– Aposto que mesmo que ele colocasse uma arma na sua cabeça você não iria machuca-lo, francamente será que você poderia tentar se cuidar mais? – Disse a rosada enquanto encarava a morena que apenas riu do que a rosada falou.

– Realmente se ele apontasse uma arma para mim eu não faria nada, mas não se preocupe, se a arma fosse apontada para você eu iria te socorrer na hora! – Exclamou Ai enquanto pegava um dos braços de Sakura e enroscava no seu.

– Vamos logo para casa, estou com fome e você terá que fazer curry para que eu te perdoe. – Disse a rosada.

– Sim, sim, eu farei o melhor curry de todos! – A morena falou animada.

A caminhada das duas de volta para casa foi calma e divertida com conversas sobre assuntos banais, as duas iam andando calmamente enquanto apreciavam a bela visão de Tóquio coberta pela neve.

Mas todo esse clima relaxado não durou muito pois quando chegaram a porta do apartamento de Sakura se encontraram com Ino Yamanaka, antiga melhor amiga de Sakura e atualmente um dos soldadinhos de chumbo de Madara. A loira sorriu falsamente quando avistou a rosada e a morena.

– O que quer aqui porca? – Disse a rosada em um tom de voz seco enquanto desfazia seu enlace com Ai e mandava ficar atrás de si, a loira simplesmente sarcasticamente com aquele gesto de proteção da rosada com a morena.

– Ora testuda, nem ao menos um chá? Bem não esperava algo educado vindo de uma testuda má educada como você. Madara mandou que eu te avisasse que mesmo você tendo roubado e não ganhado uma Bakemono, você está participando do jogo e como ele estava de muito bom humor ele te ofereceu a chance de ganhar uma segunda Bakemono. – Disse a loira enquanto encarava a rosada.

– Eu recuso e dê logo o fora daqui. – Falou Sakura rispidamente, a loira então andou até ela e quando estava perto o suficiente da rosada, chegou perto da sua orelha e sussurrou:

– Mal posso esperar para te esmagar durante o jogo, você pode não saber, mas eu sou do esquadrão disciplinar e provavelmente nós encontraremos muitas vezes.

Pouco depois de dizer isso a loira simplesmente foi embora, e os únicos indícios de que ela estivera ali foi um seu doce perfume floral.

– Você está bem, Sakura? – Perguntou Ai docemente enquanto tocava o braço da rosada.

– Estou maravilhosa, irei bater em uma vadia loira e não precisarei pagar por isso, para que mais? – Perguntou a rosada logo após rindo. Ai simplesmente suspirou, sabia que Sakura era alguém forte e não ficaria triste somente pela visita indesejável de alguém que um dia já fora próximo, mas que por culpar de Ai havia se tornado um inimigo.

Mas Ai ficava feliz ao se pensar que um dia Sakura e Ino voltariam a serem amigas, laços cortados podem ser recuperados e promessas quebradas podem ser esquecidas.

* * *

Era por volta das sete da manha quando o moreno finalmente despertou, a posição era desconfortável e ele sentia seu pescoço dolorido, quando tentou mover-se sua cabeça latejou de dor e ele parou de tentar mover-se respirando fundo tentando acalmar-se.

Enquanto isso uma garota de cabelos em tom de roxo e olhos com a mesma cor dos cabelos só que um tom mais claro o observava, seu nome era Ume. Ela usava o seu costumeiro vestido roxo, seus cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados dando aparência de ser pequeno, ela observava entediada o garoto moreno que tentava se recuperar.

– Você é um babaca sábia? – Perguntou Ume enquanto se aproxima do moreno.

– Mas que droga é essa? Sua maluca! Por que me bateu quando abri sua caixa? – Perguntou o moreno.

– Queria ver se você é forte. – Ela disse dando de ombros e logo continuou. – Com uma pancada tão fraca como aquela achei que você não iria ficar desmaiado por tanto tempo, pelo menos você não morreu... Não que isso seja algo bom já que se você estivesse morto eu poderia encontrar alguém mais forte para ser meu mestre.

O moreno olhou com raiva para a garota e se levantou indo em direção ao banheiro a procura de um remédio que fizesse a dor parar, enquanto isso Ume pensava em como torna-lo menos "florzinha".

– Já sei Sasuke! Eu irei te bater em você todos os dias até que você deixe de ser uma florzinha!–Exclamou Ume que agora ia à direção do banheiro para começar o seu "treinamento".

– Fique longe de mim alucinação. – Disse Sasuke e correu para fechar a porta, quando a mesma estava trancada ele ligou a torneira e lavou o rosto, levantando-o em direção ao espelho para avaliar a si mesmo. Os cabelos em um tom de ébano estavam desgrenhados, os belos olhos ônix estavam semicerrados e havia olheiras embaixo dos mesmos, sua face estava pálida e ele parecia ter saído diretamente de um conto de terror.

– Uh uh, não acredito que você está dizendo que eu não existo! Você me magoa assim sabia? – Perguntou Ume.

– Me deixe em paz! Você é somente um fruto da minha imaginação gerado a partir do trauma que me aconteceu na noite passada! Nada mais! – Disse Sasuke furioso.

– O que aconteceu na noite passada? – Perguntou Ume enquanto ia em direção à cozinha.

– Nada. – Esbravejou Sasuke que agora ia em direção ao seu quarto para se arrumar para a escola.

– Você é tão chato. – Resmungou Ume.

Pouco tempo depois Sasuke já estava pronto para ir para a escola, usava o uniforme da escola que era composto por uma blusa branca com mangas um pouco curtas, um casaco preto de gola um pouco alta e calça preta.

Ele andou para a cozinha e se serviu com uma tigela de cereais com leite enquanto nem ao menos olhou para a garota que havia o observado todo o tempo.

– Por que está fingindo que não estou aqui? – Perguntou a garota, mas Sasuke simplesmente terminou seu café e pegou sua bolsa saindo do apartamento sendo seguido pela garota.

– Ei! Pare de fingir que não existo! – Esbravejou a garota.

– Dizem que quando as pessoas tem medo de algo primeiro elas ficam assustadas, depois negam que aquilo existe e depois começam a evitar essa coisa ou ignoram. – Ela fez uma pausa, levou a mão ao queixo e fez uma cara de pensativa. – Bem você já se assustou comigo, depois negou que eu existia, agora está me ignorando, então o que falta é me evitar! Mas não pense que será tão fácil! – Disse Ume.

– _Essa será uma longa semana_ – Pensou Sasuke e suspirou.

* * *

N/A: O próximo capítulo não está pronto e provavelmente demorará bastante tempo para ficar.


End file.
